Bruce Lee
Bruce Lee battled Clint Eastwood in Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood. He was portrayed by Mike Diva, with Xin Wuku as Diva's stunt double. Information on the rapper Bruce Lee (birth name: Lee Jun-fan) was born on November 27th, 1940, in San Francisco, California. He was an iconic Chinese martial arts expert, actor, and director. He is commonly recognized as one of the most influential martial artists of all time. He is also known for the creation of Jeet Kune Do. Lee first gained popularity through his role in the television series The Green Hornet, which aired from 1966 to 1967. In the show, Lee displayed his acrobatic and theatrical fighting style as the Hornet's sidekick, Kato. In 1971, after The Green Hornet ended, Lee was confronted with a lack of major roles and the prevalence of stereotypes regarding Asian performers. Because of this, Lee decided to leave Los Angeles for Hong Kong. Lee signed a two-film contract, eventually bringing his family over to Hong Kong as well. Fists of Fury was released in late 1971, featuring Lee as a vengeful fighter chasing the villains who had killed his kung-fu master. Combining his smooth Jeet Kune Do athleticism with the high-energy theatrics of his performance in The Green Hornet, Lee was the charismatic center of the film, which set new box office records in Hong Kong. Those records were then broken by Lee's next film, The Chinese Connection, which was released in 1972. Soon enough, Lee was a major movie star in Asia. He had co-founded with Raymond Chow his own company, Concord Productions, and had released his first directorial feature film, Way of the Dragon, released in the United States as Return of the Dragon. On July 20th, 1973, just one month before the premiere of Enter the Dragon, Bruce Lee died in Hong Kong, China, at the age of 32. ERBoH Bio Waa-taaa! My name is Bruce Lee. I am an actor, philosopher and above all, a martial artist. I was born in the Chinatown neighborhood of San Francisco and raised in Hong Kong. The streets of Hong Kong are rough like sandpaper, my friend, a certain number of confrontations with the local gangs are… unavoidable. The Wing Chun (Snake-Crane) style of martial arts revealed themselves to me through years of study, and eventually I created Jeet Kune Do (the Way of the Intercepting Fist). Keeee-yaaa! To brag is unbecoming but my physical fitness was unparalleled. I could land a punch in about 5/100ths of a second, do two fingered push ups using only one hand, and deliver a punch with explosive force from just an inch away from a target. As an actor, I made martial arts movies like The Big Boss, Fist of Fury, and Way of the Dragon that changed the way action movies were made and gave me a fame most potent. Of my many on-screen battles, the most epic was certainly with my own student, Chuck Norris. I died of mysterious circumstances in 1973 and it was either due to a family curse, a delayed reaction to a Dim Mak (death touch) strike received weeks earlier, or possibly maybe an allergic reaction to a painkiller with aspirin in it. Haaaa-waaa! Be like water, my friend. Lyrics [Note: Bruce Lee is in yellow, and Clint Eastwood is in regular text.] 'Verse 1:' I got the baddest fists of fury that the world ever saw! Defeat whole karate schools and mother fuckers with claws! How can you talk more shit with my fist in your jaw? Don't need words to serve ya; I'mma just say, "Waaataaaw!" Your movies, they bore us; they're slow as a tortoise! I'm the king of nunchucks; I fucked up Chuck Norris! I invented Jeet Kune Do, so taste my slipper shoe! Here's my two finger push-up: Kung F-U! 'During Clint Eastwood's first verse:' (Ah!) You don't belong in a fight; you belong in sweatshop. ---- Fuck you, dude. I even squint better than you! (Oooh…) 'Verse 2:' I beat the good and the bad; you must be the ugly! I would mess up your face, but your mama did it for me! Go tug your pistol for a fist full of your million dollar babies! You were cool in the eighties, maybe, but now you're just crazy! A man who argues with people who aren't even there Is more fit to rap against this fucking chair! Trivia *Lee is the third/fourth actor to be portrayed as one of his characters, after Chuck Norris, Marlon Brando, and alongside Clint Eastwood. **His yellow track suit comes from his unfinished movie, Game of Death. *He is the second character to require a stunt double, with the first being Mister Rogers. *He is the second rapper to speak during his opponent's verse, after Frank Sinatra. Gallery X.png|Xin Wuku as Mike Diva's stunt double Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood Category:Mike Diva Category:Xin Wuku